fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayashi Ayame
Personality With a fire burning in her soul, Ayame embraces the life of the Shinobi with determination and resolve. She is loyal to her clan, the Hayashi, and to the village she has been raised in all her life. She is often closed off at times, trusting only a particular few but for those she does she gives her unwavering devotion to. She’s passionate about life and it tends to trickle into her daily life; especially in her belief that people should be free. She’s a free spirit, often times spending time alone in the forests surrounding the village in order to think and get away from the pressures of her work. She is patient, willing to help those who need it so long as they make the effort to understand and to continue working towards the improvement of themselves beyond her assistance. She wants others to succeed in their endeavors but will put her foot down when it comes down to; unwavering in her position and in her decisions only admitting to being wrong when she truly has been. To those she is loyal to, she will do everything within her power to aid them, including laying down her own life as a sign of her standing and of her devotion. Appearance Her long red hair is swept up in a purple ribbon with tendrils framing her heart shaped face. Her pale complexion is highlighted by her sharp red eyes shining with warmth, unless provoked in which case they become narrow and cold. Her hourglass figure is complimented by her Shinobi clothing which consists of a black mesh shirt with a kimono top and black mesh shorts with a double side split ankle length skirt, showing off her slender legs. Her muscular arms are adorned with black mesh gloves and gold trimmed white elbow length gauntlets while her bangs are held back with a gold trimmed white headband, complimenting her soft, feminine features. In her casual time, she wears a deep magenta kimono with floral patterns around the bottom and up the left side, a yellow obi with a dragon, and purple outer coat with flowers and butterfly patterns upon it. History Ayame was born on a fair September day to Hayashi, Hideki, brother to the clan head Ayaka, and his wife, Eiko. She was born two years before her cousin, Sayuri, the heir to the Hayashi clan. Ayame was watched as a young child, being the niece of the current clan leader the elders wanted to see if she would possess the same potency with the Clan’s Hijutsu as her aunt. Although able to discern scents and fragrances, she struggled with creating compatible perfumes, often mixing in an ingredient she believe would enhance the fragrance but instead, gave it an off aroma, especially when combined with people’s own unique pheromones. Unable to properly grasp the Clan’s Hijutsu, Ayame’s father encouraged her to embrace a new path as she entered into the academy. She performed well with her studies, supplementing her Ninjutsu with Bukijutsu in replacement of her failed Hijutsu attempts. By the time she became Genin she had all but left the Hijutsu behind. As a Genin she grew into her preferred weaponry, Sais; the dual tenacity of the weapons offensive and defensive style appealed to her hot/cold nature and temperament. Her Genin team was often successful in missions, earning more missions at harder ranks the more times they succeeded. By the time their Chunin exams rolled around, they were one of the highest ranked teams for successful missions in the village. After their exams, she began leading her own teams, teaching those beneath her not only how to fight and survive, but also important life lessons that she herself had learned. It was during this time that her cousin, Sayuri, was taking her own chunin examination. Deciding to peek in on her cousin, who had been in training to become the future clan head, she watched as the examiners paired up Kouki and Enkou, Sayuri’s teammates. The battle had been devastating, more so as she watched Kouki become horribly injured, knowing how her cousin felt about the young man. Sayrui’s battle was next, the longest she’d ever witnessed; she used it as a teaching guide, showing her team the ins and outs of the fight but the biggest lesson she’d been able to teach them had been one that had nearly cost her cousin her life. In the days following, she spent time in the hospital, looking in on both her stubborn cousin and the person she cared for, albeit without her cousin’s knowledge. Kouki’s burns were healing well enough, as she would give him news of Sayuri’s condition, whenever her cousin allowed for her to be within her presence. She could tell her cousin was ashamed of her attempt, embarrassed at her failure and miserable that she was confined there for an extended period of time. Still, for a few weeks she tried, wanting desperately to cheer her cousin’s wounded heart but after two weeks, Sayuri asked her not to return; oddly, it was the same day Kouki was released from care and she didn’t see him again either. Entering into her adult years, she trained a number of Genin teams, most of which were successful in their endeavors, a few going on to become prominent Shinobi. It was while training her fourth team that disaster struck; as she watched and guided them through their Chunin exams, one of her students was killed by an opponent. She took it hard, feeling as though she’d failed to properly prepare them. She refused to take any more teams on, afraid that she would fail them again. Several months after, she was approached and asked if she would consider teaching the academy students on their way to becoming accomplished Genin. Although afraid to be near any students, she agreed and for a few years she taught the younger generation, imparting her wisdom upon them. It was during this time that she was approached by the council, the Hokage had been assassinated and the Hanchou had only recently passed from old age. The village was in chaos, even with Naoko reemerging to take the helm; a new Hanchou was needed to help her manage the situation and daily affairs, especially since they knew that Naoko’s time was limited, they wanted someone who would be there with her to help keep things flowing and to assist her when the time came to choose a new Hokage. Honored, she requested a bit of time to consider the offer, knowing that the position would require her to be able to set aside any guilt she felt should anything happen to the Shinobi beneath her. After careful consideration, she accepted the position. Settling into her new role, she worked closely with Naoko, observing and assessing candidates that would shortly take the Hokage’s place. As Naoko grew weaker, she took as much responsibility upon herself as she was allowed, wanting to lighten the at hand. She became close to the woman, staying with her late into the night in order to keep the village going. As the final days of Naoko’s life drew closer, the Senju clan head passed due to natural causes, leaving her with another difficult decision to name the new clan head as all the current heirs were too young to take over. The two of them poured over lists of potential successors, both for the position of Hokage and for the Senju clan leader. Throughout the process one name kept popping up over and over and while seemingly controversial, Ayame couldn’t help but smile lightly at the choice the two of them agreed would be best. With Naoko on her deathbed, Ayame sent word to those she knew would want to be there, including her cousin. As they waited for her former students to arrive, Ayame vowed to Naoko that she would do everything within her power to assist the new Hokage in his role. Of her two most important students, it was Kouki who managed to arrive in time to see Naoko off into the spirit world and although Sayrui hadn’t been there for her final breath, Ayame saw her cousin in the dawn light the day of the funeral. With Naoko’s will firmly passed into Kouki’s hands, she and the council set to work ensuring that he would have the best staff possible. When the time came to appoint Kouki’s bodyguards, again she smiled at the names put forth for candidacy, vouching for her cousin, secretly hoping that bringing the two together again after all these years would rekindle the light that had seemed to die in their eyes those years ago. As she worked to assist the new Hokage settle into his role, a missing-nin from the land of Arashi no Kuni escaped capture and in a seemingly endless battle, Kouki was killed as he defended his people. The village, already suffering, turned to the council to choose a new leader and in their wisdom decided that Ayame was to take the seat as the Rokudaime Hokage; already having endured the death's of several Hokage's, two of whom she'd worked closely with. She agreed, deciding that for the sake of the village's stability that she would step into the role to lead them through the darkened times that had befallen her peoples. Abilities Leadership: During her time as a Chunin she led a number of missions and trained a number of teams, using her intelligence and adaptability to lead them through various training missions. She is kind and caring, lending an ear to those who needed it. As an academy instructor, she would help tutor those who needed help further while also holding command over the classroom. Intelligence: As a member of the Hayashi clan, a higher level of intelligence is required in order to understand the chemical compounds and reactivity to pheromones. Although she could never grasp the clan’s Hijutsu to its fullest, she utilized her intelligence in other faucets, using it to further her training with her Ninjutsu and Bukijutus skills. As the Hanchou, she uses her intelligence to help problem solve and assist the Hokage with running the village. Ambidexterity: Although not a skill that would typically be found within the Hayashi clan, Ayame trained herself to utilize both appendages upon her new found fascination with the Sais. In her goal to become adept with the weaponry, she trained her left arm by bounding her right to her body, making it inept during her training. As she strengthened her arm, lifting weights and forcing her brain to recognize the usefulness of her left arm, she was able to start leaving her right arm unbound and able to begin serious training with the Sais. Although now able to efficiently use both arms, her left is a fraction slower than her right and is something she continues to improve upon. Enhanced Flexibility: With her Sai training, she also worked with her body, training it to move in ways that might seem slightly unnatural to some. She wanted to be able to properly defend herself with the Sais, her body needing to move in ways that would allow her to benefit from proper conditioning. She practiced yoga and aerobics, two forms of body conditioning that would optimize her young body to retain muscle memory as she got older and condition her form so that she would be able to continue to remain flexible well into the future. Enhanced Chakra Reserves: As part of a Hijutsu clan, she has enhanced Chakra in order to better utilize her jutsu techniques. Regardless of her ineptitude of the clan’s abilities, she uses her reserves to better perform her Ninjutsu and Bukijutsu techniques. She uses her reserves to perform a multitude of jutsu in battle in a shorter period of time, not needing to rest as long or rebuild her chakra as much. She uses this skill while in missions, fighting back against her opponents in a slight blitz attack so that she can gain the upper hand. Miscellaneous Information Category:Previous Village Leaders Category:Females Category:Konohagakure Shinobi